


Morning in the Tardis

by BlueBoxDetective



Series: The Doctor and Yaz [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Because the Tardis is still updating, Yaz and the Doctor can't travle with her being parked in the time vortex. So they have to find a way to keep themselves busy.





	Morning in the Tardis

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

Yaz was awoken by movement next to her. She blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes and stretched while yawning. The Doctors familiar happy voice reached her ears and she smiled at the torrent of words: “Oh no Yaz, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Even though I have to say I'm happy you're awake, you humans sleep such a long time. Though I do appreciate that you aren't usually sleeping quite as long as Graham and Ryan. I'm sorry, I'm going of again. How was you night?”  
Lazily Yaz rolled onto her back and grinned at the Doctor, who had already changed into her clothes and was holding some mechanical parts in her hands. “Good morning,” she had to yawn again while the Doctor fidgeted impatiently, “My night was fine, thanks. How was yours?”  
An adorable frown formed on the Doctors face: “Just fine? I hope it wasn't because I moved so much, I know that it can annoy some people. I don't-” Yaz interrupted the Doctor by teasingly pushing her a bit: “No silly, I didn't mean it like that. I slept great, like a baby. I would share a bed with you again if that eases your conscience.”  
The Doctors face had lost its tension at Yaz's reassurance and relived she sighed: “That's good news. Because the Tardis isn't finished with it's update yet and I can't guarantee you'll have your bedroom back this evening... I'm sorry!” She scrunched her face apologizing and Yaz smiled, jokingly rolling her eyes: “That's too bad, now I have to spend time alone with you. I don't know how I'll manage that!” This time it was the Doctor who shoved Yaz and they both giggled. “Come on, let's have breakfast!” the Doctor called out and hopped out of the bed. Yaz followed her example in an less hyperactive way and insisted: “I'll cook!” If she had blinked she would have missed it, but in the childish joy of the moment, the Doctor actually stuck out her tongue to her.  
Once Yaz was dressed they entered the kitchen. It was a bit odd to Yaz since she had spend quite some time in the Tardis' normal kitchen now and the basic one the ship had brought them seemed... well, it didn't fit the Doctor so much. For her on the other hand it apparently brought back memories, she told Yaz about things she has had installed in her ship before, loosing herself in details about a water dispenser. While Yaz was cooking them some eggs and bacon the Doctor sat on the counter, swinging her legs and babbling in her special way that didn't get boring to Yaz. Having breakfast actually made the kitchen more quiet since the time lady needed her mouth for eating. So she decided to get Yaz talking by asking her questions about her life. The Doctor wanted to know what Yaz's favourite dream was, what teacher she had liked best and what Christmas present she had enjoyed the most. Even though the questions seemed to come out of nothing, Yaz enjoyed the way the conversation was going. It wasn't as normal as it would be with any other person – the luxury of having an alien as a friend, Yaz guessed.  
Once they had finished their food the Doctor was getting jittery. The Tardis still hadn't finished the update and so they were stuck and not able to travel somewhere. Even though the Doctor looked like she was the one bothered by being forced to stay inside the Tardis, she kept apologizing to Yaz. Yaz on the other hand was happy to spend the time on the ship.  
“What do you want to do?” she asked the time lady. The blonde woman smiled a bright smile: “Whatever you'd like, don't know! Any ideas?”  
Teasing Yaz looked up and down the woman in front of her: “You look like you could use a bit of movement, or am I wrong?”  
The Doctor scrunched her face as Yaz but the brunette giggled: “I haven't exercised in a while and I really should for the training with the police. Wanna work out together?”  
“Oh!” There was excitement in the time lady's voice, “Sure, we can do that. Actually haven't done that in a long time, so you might have to show me what I'm supposed to do. Can we wear those funny trousers that look like tights but aren't?” Giggling Yaz asked: “Do you mean leggings? Of course you can wear them if you want to, I usually wear sweatpants.” “Oh but leggings would be much more fun!” The Doctor insisted and leapt to her feet, impatiently waiting for Yaz to follow her back to the bedroom. After a bit of searching the Doctor held up two pairs of leggings in her hands and Yaz widened her eyes at the sight of them. Excited the Doctor cheered: “Do you want the red one ore the yellow one?” Yaz left the choice to the joyful time lady and ended up with the red leggings. They changed into plain t-shirts (at least those were grey and black so they didn't look totally like a piece of candy) and decided to work out in the hallway. Before they even had started the Doctor was already jumping up and down and doing jumping jacks. Yaz shrugged her shoulders and joined in with the hyperactive alien, much to the joy of the Doctor. Interrupted with every jump the blonde told Yaz: “This... reminds me... of my... friends... when... I was... a kid...”  
“Primary school,” Yaz agreed, leaving out the words that didn't seem necessary, “Not my... usual workout... but fun, too!”  
The time lady stoped jumping around to ask: “What do you usually do?”  
“Oh, most times I start with rope jumping, but I guess the jumping jacks work just as well. And if we focus on cardio today, we could follow up with squats or burpees?”  
The Doctor giggled: “Burpees?” and Yaz grinned, “Oh, I'll show you!”  
The alien was quick to follow Yaz's instructions and they ended up challenging each other to keep going. The Doctors favourite part seemed to be the jump, while Yaz had more strength for the push ups. Countless repetitions later they both sat on the floor, panting and laughing. “What next?” asked the blonde, making Yaz sigh jokingly: “You're just made out of pure energy, aren't you?”  
“Oh, sure!” the time lady answered, getting to her feet, “How about you try and catch me?” And without hesitation, the Doctor ran towards the console room. Infected with the time lady's childish joy Yaz got to her feet and followed her through the doors. The Doctor stood on the other side of the console, sticking her tongue out to the brunette. “Oh, don't you dare!” Yaz called out and sprinted around the left side of the console. Quickly the Doctor ran away from her and for a while they chased each other around the room, giggling and laughing. Suddenly the Doctor vanished back into the hallway and as Yaz followed her she caught a glimpse of the door to the bedroom closing. Fast she rushed into the room and found the Doctor laying flat on her back on the bed: “I give up!” the time lady yelled, raising her arms above her head, “I'm exhausted, you win!” Laughing Yaz let herself fall onto the bed next to the Doctor, pressing her hands against the side of her body. “Thank god,” she panted, “I'm completely knackered!”  
For a while they just lay on the bed, catching their breath.  
“That was fun,” the Doctor stated once her breathing had normalised.  
“Agreed,” Yaz answered, “Much more fun than my normal work out.”  
“We should do this again!” the blonde insisted and Yaz giggled: “Sure. But certainly not today. I'll take a shower now!”  
“You do that,” the Doctor responded, “I'll have to stay here on the bed for a bit longer.”


End file.
